Highrock
Highrock Highrock is a town located in North America within Canada that has existed on EarthMC since very early 2018. Though most of Highrock is above ground, the town spawn is actually located underground. While any building style is allowed within Highrock, Highrock primarily features buildings constructed out of cobblestone or spruce wood planks. Stone brick building structures exist in Highrock but are small in number. Highrock is a town that promotes the Canadian ideal principle of helping others. Highrock History Highrock was established on January 14, 2018. From January 14, 2018, to January 20, 2018, Highrock was just an independent town separate from being part of any nation. Since January 21, 2018, Highrock has been a town of Canada. The population of Highrock has been as high as 5 and as low as 1 in its town history. The current town population is 2. Highrock has had only 1 mayor in its town history, MichaelTownsend. If you wish to learn more about the history of Highrock, Highrock has the Highrock History Center which is open to the general public. Highrock has survived both a fire near town and World War Lag. Highrock EarthMC Location Highrock is located on the EarthMC dynmap in North America in Canada in the area of where central and southern Sasketchewan would be located. Highrock Land Area Highrock contains 125 land chunks and 5 outposts giving the Highrock town site 120 land chunks. Highrock Outposts Highrock is a true global town with its 5 outposts spread over 4 continents. Highrock has outpost 1 located in Africa in desert land in the northeast part of the continent southwest of Suez. Highrock has outpost 2 located in Asia in snow land in the Siberia part of the Asia continent about 2000 blocks west of the edge of North America. Highrock has outpost 3 located in South America right by the Pacific Ocean in the west central part of the continent between the towns of Lima and Antofogasta. Highrock has outpost 4 located in Europe in the Serbia area northwest of Bulgaria aka Spawn some 250ish blocks northwest of IKEA. Highrock has outpost 5 located in the Florida part of North America at Key West, Florida. Highrock Points of Interest Highrock Hub in southern Highrock which is the location of the old town spawn. Highrock Spawn Chunk in northwestern Highrock which is the location of the new town spawn or just simply town spawn. Highrock Underground City in northwestern Highrock which is located just south of town spawn. Highrock Airport with public storage in southwestern Highrock which is the elytra landing area location in town. Highrock Sports Facility in northern Highrock which is the sporting grounds located outdoors featuring outdoor seating for 15. The Municipal in northern Highrock which is the indoor sports and all purpose building located indoors featuring indoor seating for 46. Highrock History Center in southern Highrock which is the location of where the timeline for the history of Highrock is displayed on wooden signage. University Of Highrock in eastern Highrock which is the location of the town university for the highest education seekers in Highrock. Cree Building in central Highrock home to Highrock College which is the location of the town college. The Highrock Building in southern Highrock which is the location of the rebuilding of the oldest building in town history which also was called The Highrock Building. The original building was demolished in the past. Highrock Supreme Garage Storage in southern Highrock which is the location of many town stored items featuring at present 8 levels of stored items. EarthMC Hall of Fame in central Highrock which opened on April 15, 2018, showcases items collected from old/no longer existing towns. Highrock Lake which is located in central Highrock. The currently unnamed bridge located over Highrock Lake. Cree Lake which is located in northern Highrock. The Trans Canada Highway located in southern Highrock which is an east and west highway connecting Highrock to Athabasca traveling west and connecting Highrock to both Southend and Wapusk traveling east. Near Highrock Points of Interest Highrock Resources Area which is located west of both Highrock Spawn Chunk and Highrock Underground City which is the location of free items available to all due to it being located in wilderness land over 32 blocks away from Highrock itself. The currently unnamed area of free sugarcane which is located south of Highrock is the location of free sugarcane available to all due to it being located in wilderness land over 32 blocks away from Highrock itself. Other Nearby Points of Interest The town of Southend located east of Highrock via Trans Canada Highway and the abandoned indoor arena sports facility located north of Southend. The town of Athabasca via Trans Canada Highway located west of Highrock. The town of Lone_Blockbuster and The Blockbuster Insider aka TBI located southwest of Highrock. The huge town site town of Siscia located north of Highrock. Highrock Closure As of April 20, 2018, Highrock no longer exists as a town in EarthMC and is now a past town in EarthMC. MichaelTownsend thanks everybody that helped support Highrock and visited it during its over 3 month exist.Category:Towns Category:Past Towns